Hoyt Fortenberry
| Last= | Appearances= 56 episodes (see below) | Mentioned= | Status= | Born = 1980 (Age 34) | Age = 34 | Place=Bon Temps, Louisiana | Profession=* Road Crew Mechanic * Fangbanger | Religion=Christian † | Gender = | Species=Human | Powers=*Repairing *Attractive to Vampires | Family=*Julian Fortenberry - Ancestor (deceased) † *Mr. Fortenberry - Grandfather (deceased) † *Mrs. Fortenberry - Grandmother (deceased) † *Carl Fortenberry - Father (deceased) † *Maxine Fortenberry - Mother (deceased) † *Brigette - Ex-Girlfriend *Jessica Hamby - Wife | Actor=Jim Parrack }} Hoyt Fortenberry was a major character on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American starring actor Jim Parrack, Hoyt makes his debut in the series' premiere episode, in the series' first season. A resident of Bon Temps, Louisiana, Hoyt was working for the State of Louisiana Department of Transportation road crew along with Lafayette Reynolds, under the direction of Jason Stackhouse. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, and fifth season, Hoyt was in a relationship with the young vampire Jessica Hamby, and moved to Alaska after they broke up. He returns to play a recurring role through the series' seventh season, and winds up marrying Jessica Hamby in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. __TOC__ Personality Sweet and good-natured, he is the only person Sookie Stackhouse knows whose thoughts are consistently kind and broad-minded. He is also remarkably progressive toward vampires and other social outcasts. This is in stark contrast to his mother, Maxine Fortenberry, who was extremely prejudiced and judgmental of most people, humans and vampires alike. His lack of experience with, and high respect for, women makes him extremely shy around them. Unlike his best friend Jason Stackhouse, he has no desire for frivolous hook-ups, and remains a virgin until he meets and falls in love with the vampire Jessica Hamby. For the majority of Season 1, he is bossed around by his mother, but begins to assert his independence in Season 2. Throughout the series, his character development shifts from happy-go-lucky to a much more serious and emotional young man. Early Life __TOC__ Background Hoyt was born to Carl and Maxine Fortenberry in Bon Temps, Louisiana. His father committed suicide when Hoyt was 10-years-old. His mother finagled the insurance company with whom Carl had had a life insurance policy, and claimed that her husband had been murdered by a burglar. She repeated this same story to Hoyt, who grew up believing that his mother was too afraid to live alone because of an unknown assailant. Hoyt was originally the shortest kid in his elementary school, and his best friend Jason Stackhouse often defended him against bullies. However, he experienced a rapid growth spurt in the eighth grade, and grew ten inches in height in a single school year, which left him physically awkward and uncoordinated. Again, Jason defended him from bullies who now picked on him for being too tall. Biography |-|Season 1= Hoyt Fortenberry is only a small character in the first season appearing (like his mother) in only a few episodes. He works on a road crew with Jason, Lafayette and Rene. Hoyt is the best friend of Jason Stackhouse although is shown to be much kinder and more sensitive than Jason. After Dawn Green's death Jason's sister, Sookie hears Hoyt thinking how he will miss her beautiful voice, while all the other men are thinking about her sexual attributes. Hoyt lives with his mother who is over-protective to his dismay. He regularly gets angry at her for treating him like a child even threatening to move out on one occasion. |-|Season 2= __TOC__ In Season 2, Hoyt gets his first girlfriend, a newbie vampire called Jessica who is Bill Compton's ward. They meet in Merlotte's one night and go back to Bill and Jessica's house. Bill returns home and, believing Jessica was going to feed on Hoyt, becomes angry. Bill throws Hoyt out of his house telling Hoyt it wasn't Jessica he was worried about. Hoyt reassures Jessica he doesn't believe Bill. Hoyt is upset when his mother voices objections to the relationship. When Hoyt's mother Maxine cuts off his cellphone service, Hoyt becomes angry and goes all the way to Dallas to apologize to Jessica and explain why he hasn't phoned. Jessica is touched at the thought and they both proceed to lose their virginities to each other. When Hoyt and Jessica return to Bon Temps, Maxine is furious at Hoyt for going away, but he has had enough of his overbearing mother and tells her so. He points out that she is small-minded and prejudiced toward vampires. Hoyt tells Maxine in no uncertain terms that he will leave home if she doesn't accept Jessica. Desperate not to lose him, Maxine reluctantly agrees. They all meet up in Merlotte's bar. Hoyt is angry with Maxine for being late but Jessica defends her. However when Maxine makes nasty comments and reduces Jessica to tears, Hoyt tells Maxine that he is moving out. Maxine, under Maryann's spell, calls Hoyt and Jessica a lot of names. Jessica can take no more and attacks Maxine. Furious, Hoyt pulls her off and breaks up with Jessica on the spot taking Maxine home. At home, Hoyt struggles to control Maxine who is still under Maryann's influence. Furious at not being allowed to join Maryann's party, Maxine admits to Hoyt the truth: His father wasn't shot by burglars--he died from shooting himself. When Maxine comes out of the spell, Hoyt asks her if it's true and Maxine admits that it is. Devastated, Hoyt leaves and moves in with Jason. |-|Season 3= __TOC__ Hoyt finds the headless body of a man while digging a ditch. He doesn't know that this is the same man that his ex-girlfriend, Jessica, killed. Hoyt tries to win Jessica back by bringing flowers and Tru Blood but Jessica rejects him. He is extremely upset by this and is even more upset when he sees her with another guy. She is unaware that Hoyt was watching. He does not realize that the guy Jessica was talking to was a friend from her church and she was glamouring him to forget her. Hoyt goes on a date with a girl named Summer and Jessica is upset upon seeing him with her. Summer pays a visit to Jason and Hoyt's place a few days after the date because Hoyt never called her back. She brought him her grandma's special recipe biscuits and declares her feelings for Hoyt, who seems unimpressed with her but she clueless to it. Hoyt shows up at Merlotte's with Summer and the couple are waited on by a visibly upset Jessica. Hoyt tells Jessica he still has feelings for her and doesn't like Summer, Jessica becomes emotional about the situation, and Tommy only sees the end of the conversation which adds to his hatred of Hoyt. Hoyt comes to Merlotte's and tells Jessica he's broken up with Summer. Hoyt loves her and says that if she tells him she isn't in love with him he'll leave her alone. She says nothing and he walks outside. Tommy walks up to him and Hoyt quickly punches him in the face. Tommy turns into the pit bull and attacks Hoyt. Jessica rushes outside and hurls dog-Tommy into the woods. She sees Hoyt has a nasty bite on his arm and forces him to drink her blood. Jessica and Hoyt are back together. They tell each other how badly they missed one another. When things start getting heavy Jessica tells him about killing the trucker. She explains she's not going to stop drinking human blood and Hoyt immediately offers his own neck. Jessica goes right for it and Hoyt seems to like the experience. Hoyt goes to work and finds his mom waiting with Summer and a high school guidance counselor Mr. Rakestraw for what appears to be an intervention. Summer and Maxine read messages about Hoyt losing his way with Jessica. Maxine threatens to bar Hoyt from coming back to her house -- useless, since he already left -- and he responds that he loves Jessica and everybody needs to accept that fact. He wishes Summer well and leaves. Hoyt brings a blindfolded Jessica to his new place. He wants to marry her. She says she loves him. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she says. We see Maxine Fortenberry examining firearms at a gun shop. |-|Season 4= __TOC__ Hoyt and Jessica are currently living together. Hoyt comes home from work and gets angry at Jessica for not cooking him dinner. After an explosive argument, they eventually make up. Later, Hoyt brings Jessica to Fangtasia for a date night. Unknowing that his fiancee is eyeing a fangbanger. Later, as they are leaving, they are harassed by a group of anti-Vampire protesters. Hoyt attempts to make them see reason by explaining to them that he loves Jessica because of who she is, and derides them for having so much hate in their hearts yet claiming to be good Christians, saying a good Christian has the ability to love. This leads to a fight between Hoyt and several of the protesters, during which he is bruised and bloodied. After they return home, Jessica attempts to heal him with her blood, but Hoyt refuses, as he is afraid of becoming addicted to V, and unintentionally offends her, leading her to leave in a fury. She returns many hours later, to find Hoyt watching TV and holding a very old and creepy porcelain doll. He angrily expresses how worried he was about her, believing it to be a dangerous time for Vampires, citing how his own mother had tried to shoot her. When she tells him they need to talk, he changes the subject to talk about the doll, which he is clearly disturbed by, and which he had just found in their bed. They realize that the doll has been mysteriously reappearing despite their attempts to get rid of it, as Hoyt had previously thrown it in the town dump and Jessica had thrown it in the lake. Hoyt concludes that someone is messing with them. Jessica then confesses that she had just been feeding off of a fangbanger at Fangtasia. This greatly upsets and hurts the already touchy Hoyt, even though Jessica reveals she didn't sleep with the fangbanger. She attempts to rationalize her behavior by saying that Hoyt looks at other women, which enrages Hoyt, as he says that "other women don't even exist for him". Jessica then begins to glamour him, but he realizes it and attempts to leave. However, Jessica is too quick for him, and is able to glamour him into forgiving her and forgetting what she had done. Later, they are out driving and come upon a desperately injured Jason lying in the road. Jessica immediately feeds Jason her blood as Hoyt watches. The same night, Hoyt and Jessica are watching over Jason when Hoyt decides to stay with him. Later Jason has a sexual dream about Jessica and Hoyt is in it accusing Jason of stealing his girlfriend. Hoyt visits Jason to check up on him, concerned over how Jason is recovering after his captivity and rape at the hands of the residents of Hotshot. Jason avoids the subject, and Hoyt brings up his deteriorating relationship with Jessica. He says that he can feel Jessica "slipping away" and believes that losing her might kill him. Jessica has a dream about breaking up with Hoyt while killing him in the process. She envisions that Hoyt is heartbroken. The reality is different when Jessica finally comes home to Hoyt. Hoyt asks her what is wrong and she tells him she really loves him but she thinks they made a mistake moving in together; they moved too fast and should spend some time apart. She tells him that she thinks being a vampire makes her unsuitable for a monogamous relationship. He gets really upset and tells her that he deserves someone better; someone who can have children and will not be a virgin her whole life. Jessica starts crying and he tells her to get out. He rescinds his invitation to her and as she is cast out of the house he says that maybe god does hate fangs. Hoyt wakes with his alarm beeping. It's obvious he has been drinking and his home is in disarray. He sits on the sofa and picks up a Taylor Swift CD. He tosses it in a box of Jessica's belongings that is labeled "For you monster". Hoyt gets a visit from a gun-wielding Lafayette, possessed by the ghost of Mavis. She is carrying Mikey Bellefleur. She recognizes Hoyt's house as previously hers, and forces him out at gunpoint. Hoyt calls Jason for help and he arrives promptly. Jesus Velasquez manages to diffuse the situation by reasoning with Mavis and helping her spirit to move on into the afterlife. Jason remains at Hoyt’s house, helping him to fix his door. Jason tells Hoyt they witnessed a miracle tonight. Jason picks up the Taylor Swift CD and teases Hoyt for having it. Hoyt explains that it belongs to Jessica and asks Jason to take her the box of her possessions. Jason does as asked but is unable to resist temptation and has sex with Jessica. Hoyt visits Jason and talks about how the house is empty without Jessica. He says that he can still smell her perfume in his house. Hoyt is crying, saying that he still waits to see Jessica crawl out of her cubby. He asks if he can crash with Jason for a little while and Jason says yes. Jason goes to Hoyt to confess having an affair with Jessica. Hoyt violently beats him to the ground and tells him that there's something missing inside him. He walks away while Jason mutters that he's sorry. |-|Season 5 = __TOC__ At Merlotte's, Hoyt and the road crew are eating lunch at the same time as Jason Stackhouse and Andy Bellefleur. Jason tries to talk to the road crew, but they continue to tease him and call him "girlfriend fucker". Hoyt tells Jason to "get the fuck out of my face". At Maxine's house Hoyt is under the sink fixing it. Jason shows up and tries to speak to Hoyt, but he still wont talk to him. He says that instead of living with his mom, he can stay at his house, and he'll stay at Sookies. Hoyt doesn't want any part of Jason's friendship anymore and kicks him out. On the way out, Maxine pretends to be mad at Jason, but at the door, she says thank you for splitting up Hoyt and Jessica and that she will even make him a pie. Hoyt walks in to Fangtasia wearing eyeliner and Goth clothes. Pam tells him that the look will surely get him eaten alive. Hoyt counters that is what he's hoping for. Hoyt runs into Tara Thorton in the back alley behind Fangtasia and he offers himself to her but she tells him to go home to his mama. He seen later with Tara again in the bathroom of Fangtasia feeding on Hoyt against his will. Jessica Hamby hears from the next stall and they fight over him. Hoyt watches the fight from the corner of Fangtasia until Pam breaks it up. Hoyt finds Jessica sulking and tells her that he knows that she still loves him. Jessica tells Hoyt that this is pathetic but Hoyt goes on, insisting that Jessica still cares for him. He inflames Jessica's anger and she jumps on him. He asks her to glamour him, bite him, or do anything she wants to him. She says that he is not himself and leaves. Hoyt then gets up and yells out "This is me Dammit!!" Outside of Fangtasia, a vampire is draining Hoyt. He stops because Hoyt's heart is slowing down, but Hoyt shrugs and tells him to keep going. "To your funeral," the vamp says, and leans in to keep drinking. A van pulls up and a man in an Obama mask leans out of the window. He shoots the vamp with a wooden bullet, delivering the True Death. Surprised, Hoyt's eyes fly open. One of the attackers recognizes him. They grab Hoyt and pull him into their van, saying that they have saved his life. The vampire hate group take him back to their house and talk about how vampire came out of the coffin and the media embraced it. Hoyt says he feels more at home than ever in the hate group. They continue to talk about Jessica Hamby, convincing him to hate her and that their love was fake under her "spell". Hoyt is brought to a remote compound by his new redneck buddies. They show him that they've captured Jessica. They want him to kill her with some silver and wooden bullets. They lock him in a room with her and refuse to open the door until he kills her. Hoyt asks Jessica why she stopped loving him. She says she wanted to love him, even going so far as to pray that the feelings would return, but it just never happened. The lone member of the group still watching them hears a shot from the room. He unlocks the door and Jessica breaks his neck. Since it's daylight Jessica can't leave, so Hoyt goes for help. Hoyt is slowly making his way back to civilization. A car pulls up alongside him and the driver sticks a gun in his face. Hoyt's unconscious body is dragged alongside a pigpen by his assailant. Sookie wakes up to find herself bound next to a pigpen. She looks over at Hoyt lying unconscious. Based on his thoughts, she believes that he has been drugged. One of the Obamas walks into the room. Jason, Andy, Sam, and Luna are able to determine that Bud Dearborne is involved with the Obamas. They raid his pig farm in time to save Sookie and Hoyt. Hoyt is taken to the hospital with a weak pulse. Hoyt meets with Jessica and Jason in Merlotte's to tell them that he is moving to Alaska. He asks a last favor of Jessica; glamouring away all memory of her and Jason. When Hoyt is driving out of town, Jason pulls him over and tries to convince him to stay. He fails because Hoyt can't remember him. This leaves Jason in tears as his best friend leaves Bon Temps. |-|Season 6= During Terry's funeral, Sookie arrives and asks for the empty seats next to Maxine Fortenberry and Jane Bodehouse. While sitting, Sookie ask's Maxine how Hoyt is doing. Ms. Fortenberry said that he was doing good and that he has a new "human" girlfriend. |-|Season 7= __TOC__ After Maxine Fortenberry is killed by Violet Mazurski, Hoyt receives a call from Jason Stackhouse while working on his assigned oil-drilling ship in Anchorage, Alaska. Jason cordially addresses Hoyt as "Mr. Fortenberry" and addresses himself as "Deputy Stackhouse," all on account of Hoyt's memories of Jason having been glamoured away. Hoyt immediately begins to weep after being told the news of his mother's death, recounting that she had correctly stated that she would die if he left. Overcome with emotion, Jason addresses Hoyt by his nickname "Bubba," and tells him not to blame himself for her death. Confused, Hoyt asks Jason if they know each other. Jason hesitates, and sadly replies that they do not. He tells Hoyt to call the sheriff's office when he arrives in town to arrange transportation. Hoyt thanks him, and they end the call. Jason marvels to Sookie over how polite Hoyt was for thanking him for such a devastating phone call. Hoyt returns to Bon Temps and pulls up to what he thinks is still Merlotte's, but is now Bellefleur's. He exits the car with his new girlfriend, Brigette. As they enter the establishment, Arlene Fowler (the new owner) is surprised and happy to see Hoyt. From a quick exchange. Arlene is understandably puzzled as to why Hoyt does not appear to remember Jason, who had been his best friend. She calls Jason to inform him that Hoyt is in her bar. Jason later enters Bellefleur's and is immediately attracted to Brigette, much to his dismay. He composes himself and introduces himself to Hoyt, who apparently doesn't remember their encounter during the fake traffic stop the night before Hoyt left for Alaska. Hoyt introduces himself and Brigette. Jason later takes them to the morgue to view Maxine's body. Hoyt begins to blame himself for not having been there to protect his mother, and starts crying. Brigette tries to console him, and signals to Jason to come into the room. He awkwardly enters the room. Brigette whispers to Jason if he had known Maxine; he replied that he had. She then asks if he would talk to Hoyt, as someone who had known his mother. Jason agrees, but before Jason can offer any real words of encouragement, Hoyt asks him how his mother had been killed. Jason begins to explain the mob mentality led by Vince McNeil. When Hoyt asks if Maxine had been part of the mob, Jason lies and says that Maxine had been an innocent bystander. Hoyt then asks if the police had killed Maxine's vampire killer. Jason again lies and states that they had. Hoyt suddenly hugs Jason out of gratitude, who becomes even more uncomfortable when Brigette hugs the both of them from behind Jason. While cooing over Hoyt's baby pictures, Brigette makes a passing comment about their future children together, to which he coldly replies that he is not in the mood to be thinking about starting a family while grieving over the loss of his mother. This leads to an argument that ends with Brigette storming off, just as Jason has received ominous text messages from Violet, indicating that she is holding Jessica and Adilyn Bellefleur hostage. Brigette stubbornly insists on leaving with Jason, who tries to convince her that it is not safe. Hoyt makes a half-hearted attemptsto apologize, but Jason doesn't have time for the annoying domestic squabble; he tells Brigette to buckle her seat belt and drives off in a hurry. At some point, Hoyt is able to locate them at Violet's mansion and shoot her in the heart, which results in her meeting the True Death. Not knowing that he had returned to town, Jessica stares at Hoyt in astonishment and asks Jason how he came to be there. Later, she approaches Hoyt to thank him, and it becomes very obvious that he is still very attracted to her, even though he doesn't remember her. He confesses his attraction to Jason the next day at Bellefleur's, and when he is told about her maker Bill's terminal status, he generously donates his blood to him. He takes his blood to the Compton House later that day and reconnects with Jessica, telling her that he knows the pain of losing a parent, and wants to help her cope in any way he can. Later that night, a jealous Brigette asks Hoyt about his relationship with Jessica, to which he honestly replies that he does not know her, and that he had visited her home because he had known her maker, Bill Compton, who is now dying of Hep-V. Brigette begins to apologize for taking an accusatory tone with him, until Jessica appears at their door and begins to tell Hoyt the truth about their past. Brigette believes that Hoyt has been keeping secrets from her, and tests his loyalty by telling him that if he wants to speak with Jessica, he must do it outside (even though she was inside his house). But if he chose to step outside with Jessica, he was essentially their relationship. Given such a ridiculous ultimatum, Hoyt breaks up with Brigette so that he can learn the truth about his hidden past. Jessica then tells him about their past relationship and of their nasty break-up. She reveals that he doesn't remember any of it because he had asked her to glamour away all of his memories. Meanwhile, Brigette calls Jason and asks to be picked up from Hoyt's house, mentioning that Jessica is there speaking with Hoyt. Jason races over to tell his side of the story, but gets knocked out by an angry Hoyt, just as he had when he confessed his affair with Jessica the first time. Later that evening, Jessica tells Hoyt that they broke up mainly because she had entered a serious relationship so soon after being made a vampire, and had not given herself the chance to explore the many-facet aspects of her darker nature. She tells him that she's ready to be with him again, and the two make love. Powers and Abilities Although fully human, Hoyt is quite strong, which is likely due to his athletic lifestyle in high school, and his strenuous professions of working on a road crew and an Alaskan oil-drilling ship. He is strong enough to knock Jason Stackhouse with a single blow. Notes * Hoyt moved to Alaska at the end of Season 5, but was mentioned in Season 6. * Actress Deborah Ann Woll was asked about his possible return to the show, but she neither acknowledged nor denied it. He eventually returned in Season 7 after the death of his mother, Maxine Fortenberry, and reconnects with his former friends, Jessica Hamby and Jason Stackhouse. Gallery Images }} Appearances Season 1 *"Strange Love" *"The First Taste" *"Mine" *"Escape from Dragon House" *"Sparks Fly Out" *"Cold Ground" *"Burning House of Love" *"The Fourth Man in the Fire" *"Plaisir D'Amour" *"I Don't Wanna Know" *"To Love Is to Bury" *"You'll Be the Death of Me" Season 2 *"Nothing but the Blood" *"Keep This Party Going" *"Scratches" *"Shake and Fingerpop" *"Never Let Me Go" *"Hard-Hearted Hannah" *"Release Me" *"Timebomb" *"I Will Rise Up" *"New World in My View" *"Frenzy" *"Beyond Here Lies Nothin'" Season 3 *"Bad Blood" *"Beautifully Broken" *"It Hurts Me Too" *"9 Crimes" *"Trouble" *"I Got a Right to Sing the Blues" *"Hitting the Ground" *"Night on the Sun" *"Everything Is Broken" *"I Smell a Rat" *"Fresh Blood" *"Evil is Going On" Season 4 *"She's Not There" *"You Smell Like Dinner" *"If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?" *"I'm Alive and on Fire" *"Me and the Devil" *"I Wish I Was the Moon" *"Cold Grey Light of Dawn" *"Spellbound" *"Let's Get Out of Here" *"Burning Down the House" *"Soul of Fire" *"And When I Die" Season 5 *"Turn! Turn! Turn!" *"Authority Always Wins" *"Whatever I Am, You Made Me" *"We’ll Meet Again" *"Let's Boot and Rally" *"Hopeless" *"In the Beginning" *"Somebody That I Used to Know" *"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" *"Gone, Gone, Gone" *"Sunset" *"Save Yourself" Season 6 Mentioned Only Season 7 *"Jesus Gonna Be Here" *"I Found You" *"Fire in the Hole" *"Death is Not the End" *"Lost Cause" *"Karma" *"May Be the Last Time" *"Almost Home" *"Love is to Die" *"Thank You" Category:Humans Category:Fangbangers Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters